Merry Christmas, Bel-senpai
by Berufura
Summary: Senpai, kau harus tau ulang tahunmu itu merepotkan. Aku harus memberimu hadiah 2 kali. Saat ulang tahunmu dan Natal.


**Merry Christmas, Bel-senpai  
**

**Fran's POV**

Desember.

Bulan yang menyebalkan.

Desember itu bulan di mana senpai akan selalu menghitung mundur hari dia akan ulang tahun.

Desember itu bulan di mana senpai akan merengek (baca: memaksa) memberi hadiah kepadanya.

Desember itu bulan di mana senpai akan selalu menanyakan hadiahnya pada saat ulang tahunnya.

Pokoknya senpai akan sangat berisik soal ulang tahunnya. Dalam sehari dia akan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat ini.

"Ulang tahunku tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Persiapkan hadiah yang bagus untuk pangeran, ushishishi."

"Kodok, kamu harus memberikan hadiah yang sangat menarik buat pangeran."

"Ulang tahun pangeran tanggal 22 Desember, ingat-ingat itu!"

Pangeran palsu itu minta dilempar meja. Pisau-pisau yang biasa dia lempar bertambah lebih banyak dari biasanya. Alasannya cuma 1. Aku gak mau jawab pertanyaannya.

"Oi, kodok. Apa yang akan kau berikan ke pangeran? Benda itu mewah kan?"

"Senpai, kupikir pangeran suka kejutan."

"Tapi kalo pangeran dapet kejutannya jelek kan sama aja. Ushishishi."

"Gak mau kasih tau ah." dengan nada monotonku yang sangat sempurna.

Bel-senpai langsung mengambil semua pisau yang ada di kantongnya (yang gak tau kenapa gak pernah abis). Saat posisinya sudah tepat, dia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Apa. Yang. Akan. Kau. Berikan. Ke. Pangeran."

"Ra-ha-si-a." Dan pisau yang tadi sudah siap langsung menusuk punggungku. Mungkin sekarang aku seperti landak. "Senpai, ini masih tanggal 7 Desember. Terlalu cepat untuk menyiapkan hadiah."

"Kodok bodoh. Hadiah itu minimal harus disiapkan 1 bulan sebelum ulang tahunnya. Shishishi." aku menghela nafas dengan muka datarku.

"Senpai, di antara ulang tahun anggota Varia ini, ulang tahunmu yang paling merepotkan."

"Hoo, tentu saja ulang tahun pangeran itu harus melibatkan banyak orang, jadi pasti merepotkan."

Kalo bersama senpai kelamaan, bisa-bisa otakmu makin gila, Fran. Jauhi pangeran palsu itu. Akhirnya aku pun pergi ke kamarku. Aku juga mendengar senpai berkata 'cih'. Pasti dia kesal sekali.

Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah itu. Tapi aku gak mungkin bikin sekarang. Nanti membusuk sebelum ulang tahunnya. Ketebak gak? Aku mau bikin kue. Kue... Pokoknya kue lah. Kue apapun kan terserah aku.

Tapi yang membuat ulang tahun Bel-senpai sangat merepotkan adalah Natal. Walaupun 3 hari yang lalu dia mendapat hadiah, dia akan meminta lagi untuk hari Natal. Pangeran serakah. Biasanya, saking males mikirinnya lagi, semuanya cuma ngasih hadiah yang sama kayak pas ulang tahunnya.

Sepertinya tahun ini aku harus ngasih hadiah yang berbeda dari ulang tahunnya atau nanti saat Natal ada makanan tambahan yaitu kodok panggang ala senpai. Sssssttt... Aku rahasiain hadiah buat natalnya. Jangan kasih tau Bel-senpai hadiahnya apa. Eh? Aku belom ngasih tau? Baguslah.

* * *

_22 Desember..._

"Ushishishi! Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pangeran, berbahagialah kalian karena telah diundang ke dalam pesta ini." kata Bel-senpai sambil mengangkat sebuah gelas berisi wine hadiah dari Boss.

"Senpai, aku gak usah ngasih hadiah ya." Dan pisaunya langsung menancap. "Pangeran yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, nih."

Senpai dengan sangat senang merobek bungkusan kado yang aku membungkusnya membutuhkan 5 menit sedangkan dia merobeknya dalam 5 detik. Dia membuka kotaknya.

"Kue stroberi! Dan sekotak es krim stroberi! Ushishishi! Pangeran suka stroberi!"

"Ya, ya, aku tau pangeran pasti menyukainya, pangeran palsu."

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, kodok jelek?"

Aku pergi meninggalkan meja makan karena merasa urusanku sudah selesai. Tiba-tiba Bel-senpai menangkap tanganku.

"Ushishishi, siapa yang bilang kau boleh pergi kodok jelek?"

"Senpai."

"Pangeran tidak bilang mengizinkan kau pergi!"

"Ayolah, senpai. Aku mau menyiapkan hadiah Natal."

"Apa hadiahnya? Jangan bilang-"

"Kue stroberi." aku dan senpai mengatakannya bersama-sama. Langsung saja pisau senpai menusuk punggungku.

"Kodok, kalo hari Natal nanti hadiahnya kue stoberi walaupun pangeran sangat menyukainya, makanan Natal besok jadi kodok goreng! Pangeran biarkan pergi, tapi pikirkan hadiah yang bagus!" Bel-senpai pergi melepaskan tanganku lalu kembali ke mejanya untuk makan kue stroberi.

Wow, dugaanku salah. Kupikir aku bakal jadi kodok panggang, ternyata kodok goreng. Hmm... Hadiah lain ya? Padahal aku cuma mau nambahin stroberi di atas kue stroberinya, ternyata gagal.

Kasih hadiah apa ya? Kalo dikasih tiara, pasti dia minta tiara emas dengan hiasan intan,_ ruby, sapphire, amethyst, emerald, opal_, dan kalo perlu ada mutiara hitam sama putih. Kalo pisau, pasti dia ngerasa pisau yang kukasih gak _princely. _Baju? Baju varia yang dia pake udah cukup untuknya. Ah, pasti kalo itu hadiahnya pasti sempurna.

Tunggu saja senpai. Hadiahmu yang ini tidak akan terlupakan.

* * *

_25 Desember..._

Kalo Natal sudah tiba, maka senpai akan mendobrak pintuku dan mengucapkan 1 kalimat yang harus diucapkan hari itu. Itu akan menjadi pagi yang sangat menyebalkan. Sekarang sudah tanggal 25. Berarti dalam 3 detik, senpai akan masuk.

1.

2.

3.

BRAK! Pintuku sudah terbuka.

"Selamat hari Natal, kodok! Ushishishi." Dan kata-kata itu sudah terucap. Ritual senpai untuk membuatku kesal sudah selesai.

"Senpai, bisakah kau membuka pintunya dengan lebih santai? Ini masih jam 9 pagi."

Dia melirik kanan kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Apaan sih yang dicari. Ini kan kamar orang. Aku mengucek mataku yang masih mengantuk. Kemudian, bertanya ke senpai bodoh itu.

"Apa yang kau cari, senpai?"

"Tentu saja hadiah Natal! Hari ini kan Natal, masa kau lupa, kodok."

"Nanti malam saja. Kalo jam segini senpai gak akan bisa liat apa-apa."

"Maksudmu pangeran hanya bisa ngeliat hadiah itu malem? Wah, sepertinya hadiah dari kodok akan sangat menyenangkan. Ushishishi. Baiklah, kalo nanti malem tidak menyenangkan, kau akan menjadi kodok goreng. Bye bi." senpai pun langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat. Akhirnya pangeran bodoh itu pergi.

Karena terlanjur bangun, aku pun mengganti bajuku. Saat aku mengganti bajuku, aku melihat keluar jendela. Sepertinya cuaca hari ini tidak begitu mendukung. Mungkin nanti malam akan turun salju yang cukup lebat. Ya, kita lihat saja.

* * *

Prediksiku sangat tepat.

Malam ini turun salju yang lebat. Langit-langit malam tertutup awan. Hmm... Rencanaku bisa gagal. Ah, maaf senpai. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyesal kalau memberikan hadiah dengan kekuatanku, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Oi, kodok. Mana hadiah pangeran?"

"Senpai, pake jaket dan syalmu. Kita akan ke beranda kamarku."

"Haruskah di beranda kamar kodok? Kalo di kamar pangeran? Shishishi."

"Terserah, sama aja."

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku dan senpai segera ke beranda kamar senpai. Saat senpai membuka kamarnya, aku membayangkan kamar senpai itu kamar yang besar, berantakan, dan warna interiornya merah darah. Tapi ternyata cukup rapi, walaupun aku tau pasti maid di sini yang merapikan.

"Terus, kita mau ngapain? Pangeran gak mau di luar lama-lama. Dingin banget." katanya sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Tutup mata." Yaaa, sebenarnya itu perintah yang cukup sulit dipastikan ke senpai tapi setidaknya aku sudah ngasih tau. Setelah merasa senpai sudah menutup mata, aku segera menggunakan ilusi. "Buka matamu, senpai"

Aku merasa ada perubahan wajah dari senpai. Aku agak mendengar senpai mengatakan 'keren'. Merasa timingnya tepat, aku mendekat ke senpai. Kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Selamat Natal, senpai." aku mendekatkan mukaku ke punggung senpai yang dingin karena salju. "Maaf aku gak bisa memperlihatkan bentuk asli langit ini. Abisnya tiba-tiba hari ini berawan."

Senpai hanya diam saja. Hohoho, pasti dia terkagum-kagum melihat rasi bintang yang kubuat hari ini. Tiba-tiba dia membalikkan badannya dan memelukku balik.

"Ushishishi, ini hadiah Natal terbaik yang pernah pangeran terima. Pangeran juga punya hadiah yang bagus untuk kodok." senpai ke dalam kamarnya mengambil kotak yang sudah dibungkus rapi berwarna hijau motif kodok. Siapa yang mau dibayar mahal sama senpai buat ngebungkus kotak ini? "Bukalah, Fran."

Aku membuka kotaknya dengan hati-hati. Bahaya kalo isinya bom atau benda-benda aneh yang dapat menyebabkan ledakan. Setelah membuka bungkusnya, aku menemukan sebuah album foto. Isinya foto aku dan senpai semua.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Balas budi." dia menggaruk kepalanya merasa kata itu tidak tepat. "Pokoknya gitu deh! Udah ah. Pangeran kedinginan. Mau coba coklat panas yang _princely_? Ushishishi."

Aku mengangguk dengan muka datarku. Tapi aku sempat melebarkan garis bibirku ini menjadi senyuman. Yaaa, mungkin senpai gak liat.

Hari ini, Natal terbaik seumur hidup.

**-The End-**


End file.
